Blind
by xEspeciallyNow
Summary: Brittany and Santana have always been secretly in love but neither acted upon their feelings. Now Santana is engaged to Jake, although her feelings for Brittany have never subsided she is happy but what happens when Brittany arrives back in town she has to decide where her destiny lies, with Brittany or Jake.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Blind

Full Synopsis: Brittany and Santana have always been secretly in love but neither acted upon their feelings. Now Santana is engaged to Jake, although her feelings for Brittany have never subsided she is happy but what happens when Brittany arrives back in town she has to decide where her destiny lies, with Brittany or Jake.

Rating: T

…

''Cut out my eyes and leave me blind''

…

Santana was stood in her hotel room wearing her wedding dress; her mascara had smudged from the tears falling from her eyes. Of course she loved Jake, he was perfect; he loved her, he would never cheat or lie, her parents approved of him but something didn't feel right. She wasn't sure if everything she was feeling now were pre-wedding nerves or her conscience telling her she was making the biggest mistake of her life. The thought of saying her vows in front of close family and friends didn't bother her but the thought of marrying the wrong person did. She took a deep breath before wiping the remainder of the mascara marks from her cheeks before reapplying it.

''You're marrying a person who loves you and who you love back'' she repeatedly told herself hoping she would convince herself she was doing the right thing.

''They're ready for you'' Mr Lopez said opening the door, ''San are you okay?'' He had obviously noticed the tear stained cheeks on his only daughter.

''Papa'' she said tightly hugging him, ''am I making a mistake marrying Jake?''

Mr Lopez paused for a moment, ''of course not sweetie, if you're happy we're happy; if you don't want to go through with the wedding we won't be angry. Of course me and your mom will be a little disappointed but we wouldn't want you to do something you're not one hundred percent happy with. He lets go of her and wipes her eyes, ''now let's get this show on the road if that's what you want.''

Santana weakly smiles and looks in the mirror for one last time, she thinks about her fiancé and his family, her future family in law sat downstairs waiting for them to be husband and wife. ''Papa this isn't a show this is the biggest day of my life! And marrying Jake is what I want'' she says, while linking her dads arm with hers before walking out of the room.

…

The spiral staircase looks a lot longer than Santana remembers as she walks down the stairs with her father; all eyes are on both of them while the guests wait at the bottom, Jake with them. Mrs Lopez wipes a tear from her eye when she sees her daughter looking beautiful in a white princess style wedding dress that trailed across the floor when she walked. She was wearing a tiara that sparkled when the light through the light through the hotel window caught it. Mr Lopez was also trying to hold back the tears as he gave his daughter away. Jake's eyes lit up when he saw his wife to be walk down the stairs; he couldn't believe how striking she looked. When they had first met it was her good looks that caught his attention but once he got to know her he realised it was her personality that made him fall in love with her. She had a hard exterior but once she let her walls down he discovered that she wasn't as uncaring as he once thought.

…

''Do you Jake Anthony Kearney take Santana Marie Lopez to be your lawfully wedded wife?''

''I do''

''Do you Santana Marie Lopez take Jake Anthony Kearney to be your lawfully wedded husband?''

The doors of the room where Santana and Jake are getting married are thrown open and there stands Brittany. All eyes are now on her. She has tears falling from her eyes as she tries to save the love of her life from marrying what she seems to believe as the wrong person.

''Don't marry him'' she shouts.

Santana looks at Jake and then back at Brittany no idea what she is going to do.

…

Authors Note: thank you for reading down to here, it would mean a lot if you would continue to read this quick message from me. This fanfic will start in the present but will go back in time and works it way forward to the where the first chapter started just so the ending of the fanfic isn't in the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thank you for all the positive feedback I have received so far, the future chapters will definitely be longer (and hopefully be better written)

…

''_we just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time''_

…

It was a summer night when Jake and Santana had met; she was vacationing in New York while meeting up with both Kurt and Rachel who were now Broadway stars. Rachel was playing her dream role of Glinda in Wicked and Kurt was playing and older Kurt Von Trapp in The Sound Of Music. It was her last night and she was walking through Central Park while taking in the beauty of the city. He was sat at the same bench where she was resting. She had only sat there to rethink her life choices, being in New York and seeing Kurt and Rachel living their dreams had made her think about her dreams and how she could make them come true. Back in Lima she worked in a café. She hated it, the people who worked their hated her, apparently she had no customer service skills and was rude to everyone she spoke to but Santana didn't understand why they would think that. She caught his eye when she sat at the opposite side of the bench to him, he wanted nothing more than to say hi to her but he was scared of her walking off and thinking he was another New York creep that hit on women in the park.

''Are you okay?'' he asks when he notices a worried opinion upon her face.

''Why do you care?'' She says defensively.

''Sorry, I just thought….'' Jake didn't have time to finish his sentence before Santana had cut him off,

''well don't bother''

Most men would have left her alone but she intrigued Jake and he needed to know more about her, why she was so defensive, what she was doing in New York. He decided to pursue her, see if he could get her just to talk to him more, he didn't want her to open up just yet but have a conversation with her that didn't result in her giving him a snarky reply.

''I'm Jake'' he said, ''that sounded a lot les s lame in my head.''

He expected Santana to insult him but instead she playfully laughed, ''I'm Santana''

From then on they were constantly texting or calling each other once Santana had moved back to Lima. Jake lived in New York and worked in a bank. Both families had warned them that long distance relationships never ended will but they were determined to defy their parent's opinions. For their one year anniversary Santana travelled back to New York and it was in the very spot where they met that Jake proposed, she didn't even have to think about it before saying yes as she was one hundred percent sure that he was the one she wanted to marry, the one she wanted to settle down with and be the father of her children. In the next couple of months Jake's work transferred him to their Lima branch so he could be nearer Santana. They both lived with Santana's parents till they found a perfect apartment for them to rent. It didn't take long before they found one; it was the perfect proximity to her parents, just four blocks away, as well as both of their jobs. Jake would pop into the café at his dinner break so he could spend time with his fiancé to make up for lost time. He would spend his dinner time with her before going back to work and would finish just in time to pick Santana up from work. They would then spend the evening together either watching a film or talking about their day. At the weekend they would go see a movie or go to Lima zoo, anything just so they could spend time together.

When Santana lost her job in the café due to the recession he comforted her and reassured her that they would manage even if he had to take on a second job in the evening doing online Surveys to pay for the bills while she found another job. It didn't take long for her to find another job in and now she works as a waitress in a restaurant, she doesn't like the job but the pay is better than her previous work.

It was a Thursday night, after busy day at work Jake was sat watching TV while Santana cooked tea as it was her turn, Jake cooked on Monday, Wednesdays and Saturday, Santana cooked on Tuesday's and Thursdays because on Friday they had a date night and on Sundays they would go to Santana's parents for a traditional Spanish meal. All the family would gather around and eat together, Santana's dad cooked the food and there would be singing from Santana's Abuela and Granddad. Jake thoroughly enjoyed spending time with this future family in law.

''Do you want tomatoes, beans or both?'' she asked

''Either, I don't mind, surprise me'' he replied.

Santana placed a plate in front of Jake who was now seated at the table and another plate opposite him where she was about to sit. In the centre of a table was a candle and a single red rose, they always made sure their dinners together were romantic; a love song was playing on the background which added to the mood. Neither knew what the song was called and nor did it matter. They weren't expecting any guests so when there was an unfamiliar knock at the door it made them question who it was. They knew it wasn't any of Santana's family because they usually just walk in, it wasn't Jake's family either because they weren't due to fly over another week, and they were sure they wouldn't arrive early because he booked them for his mom and dad last time they were in New York. Santana got up of her seat to open the door,

''no let me get it'' said Jake, '' you finish eating.''

Santana sat back down in her chair as Jake opened the door. In front of him stood a tall, slender blonder, he had never seen her before.

''Can I help you?'' he asked in a kind but confused manner.

''Is Santana here?'' she asked.

Santana's heart started to race as she recognised the voice. It was Brittany's. She tried to control herself but she couldn't, she quickly climbed off the chair and raced to the door a huge smile on her face.

''What are you doing here?'' she questioned eagerly waiting to find out.

''I didn't know where else to go.'' Brittany explained.

Santana showed Brittany to the living room while Jake still stood at the door utterly confused to what he had just witnessed. He sat on the chair while the two girls sat on the sofa. Santana had her arm around Brittany's shoulders comforting her as she told her a story about how she had found her boyfriend cheating on her.

''I caught him sleeping with my best friend; I needed to get out of the house. I was going to go back to my parents but they always told me he was bad news but I didn't listen and now I… I… I have nowhere to go.'' She said tears pouring from her eyes. Santana continued to console her until she had stopped crying.

'' I just need to talk to Jake. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, make yourself at home and I'll be back in a minute, do you want a drink? Tea? Coffee? Water?''

'' A tea would be nice, thank you'' said Brittany.

Santana took Jake into the kitchen, ''can Britt stay for a couple of nights? Just till she sorts herself out.''

''I don't even know who she is, how come you have never told me about her?''

Santana paused for a minute, how could she describe Brittany, someone I went to high school with, an old crush, best friend or a current crush. Brittany had only been back in her life 20 minutes and she had already fallen hard for her again. It was like she had a spell over Santana and every time she saw her it made her fall in love with her.

''She's an old high school friend'' Santana decided to tell him, she thought it would be best to keep out the crush part of their friendship especially if she wanted to keep he relationship with Jake.

''Okay, but only for a couple of nights, you know the apartment doesn't have enough space for three people.'' He said unwillingly, there was something about Brittany that he didn't like, he had noticed a difference in Santana since she had arrived and it wasn't a side that he wanted to stay.

''thank you'' she whispered in his ear, ''you're the best''

The two of them walked back into the living room, Santana placed Brittany's cup of tea on the coffee table, although she hadn't seen her for years she could still remember the quantities she had in her tea. Brittany was the first person Santana sent their new address to, as much as she would like to have forgotten about Brittany she couldn't so she occasionally sent her a Facebook message asking how she was.

''Brittany, this is Jake my fiancé'' Santana said introducing them to each other. The sides of Brittany's mouth turned downwards even more than they had been to start with. It seemed like she had expected Santana to stay single and wait for her until Brittany was certain that she was the one for her.

''And Jake this is Brittany, my high school best friend''

High school best friend Brittany thought to herself, we were more than that and she knows it. She put on a fake smile, ''nice to meet you''

''you too'' Jake lied, he wasn't happy to meet Brittany at all. There was something her that he didn't like, he just couldn't pin point it… yet.

..

_Does anyone else think that an older Kurt Hummel looks like Kurt Von Trapp? The resemblance is uncanny. _


End file.
